Vaga Convivencia
by Elena Pierce
Summary: -¡Todo este maldito tiempo me he preguntado que siento por ti! –Le grita, tomándola de los brazos y acercándola a él-¡No comprendo! En todo este tiempo, he intentado alejarme, pero hay algo que me une a ti, ¡maldita sea!
1. Chapter 1

_La línea 3 con destino a Tokio – Japón está a punto de despegar. Por favor. Abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad… Repito siéntense en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad_

-¿Como que no te sentaras a mi lado? –Inquirió una azabache-

-Kagome… perdóname, lo siento. –Respondió su amiga castaña- Pero el puesto que estaba al lado tuyo lo han ocupado.

-¿Por quién? ¡Quien ha tomado ese vendito puesto! –pregunto molesta.

Bien, partamos desde aquí, volveré a mi hogar y del viaje mi mejor amiga no se sentara conmigo, creo que está en la mejor manera de partir el viaje ¿No? Pero… ¿quien se sentara a mi lado?

-Con permiso, con permiso. –dijo un muchacho peli plateado empujando a la azabache.

-Oye… ¡Que te pasa! –Volteándose hacia el chico-

-Solamente te estaba pidiendo permiso niña. Además tu… -la mira de los pies a la cabeza. Por la cabeza de Inuyasha pasaban varios vagos pensamientos. Pero solamente se digno a responder…- no moviste tu figura. Necesito sentarme –sonrió y se en el haciendo 42, apoyando los pies sobre el asiento de adelante-

-Suerte con tu querido acompañante Kagome. –Dijo entre risas sango-

-Pues… tendré que sentarme –reclamo por lo bajo y se sentó de brazos cruzados, reclamando para si misma. Oh si claro _¿Por qué no se me ocurrió cambiarme de asiento? _

-No puedes, abróchate el cinturón –dijo abrochándoselo el.

Han despegado. Ambos muchachos nada mente iguales, comenzaron un "tranquilo" viaje juntos.

-Puedes moverte –lo corrió hacia su lado del asiento-

- Estoy bien, gracias –dijo riendo. Y quedándose donde estaba-

En el cielo estaba a punto de dar a luz el primer rayo de sol. La muchacha azabache despertó, y miro hacia abajo. Sonrió al ver que había una hermosa vista. Y a decir verdad así era. Miro hacia el lado y vio al muchacho, no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche, así que… tomo un vaso de agua y sin más previo aviso se lo volteo en la cara

-¡Oye! –exclamo medio adormecido-

-Buenos días –sonrió- ¿Has dormido bien?

Todo estaba perfectamente bien pero…

_Todo cambia si hay fallas en el avión_

-El avión suena extraño.

-Cállate, no molestes Inuyasha, no eres técnico de aviones. –le dijo evidentemente molesta.

-Es que… no es una broma

El avión se estrello, no recuerdo muchos hechos. Solamente recuerdo los gritos de las personas calcinándose. De algunas ahogadas con su misma sangre. Desperté, bien junto a Inuyasha aunque el había mantenido las peores heridas.

-¡Inuyasha! Tenemos que ayudar a las demás personas, se están muriendo frente a nuestros ojos, ¡Por dios!

- La ley del más fuerte Kagome. Solamente algunos sobreviven. –dijo fríamente el muchacho. En estos casos era así, siempre así. Solamente algunos sobrevivían. Aunque no me gustaba dejar a la gente así, gritando, pidiendo ayuda.

-No se tu, pero yo iré a ayudarlos. Yo si tengo corazón –la muchacha corre hacia las personas necesitadas

Hasta el momento, llevan tres días, atrapados en una isla desierta

-Las personas se están muriendo, ¡Kagome! Necesitamos buscar algo donde refugiarnos, este lugar no me gusta para nada!

- ¡Pero yo quiero ayudarlas! –le dijo molesta alzando su tono de voz, Kagome siempre ayudaba a las personas antes que ella. Siempre pensaba en ellas.

- No lo has hecho por las buenas, será por las malas. –susurra el muchacho cargándose a la chica al hombro, y sale corriendo de ahí.

En medio del camino se han encontrado con criaturas extrañas. No conocidas por el ojo humano. Criaturas tan fieras como un león, y tan sedientas como un vampiro. Sin contar el cuerpo que han de tener…

-¡Como que no sabes manejar una espada! ¡Es lo más necesario ahora! ¡Eres una niña inútil! –Dijo pateando y atravesando a una criatura con su espada-

-¡Ten más respeto! ¡Las espadas son de viejos! Además… ¡Se valerme por mi misma! –dijo golpeando con un palo a otra criatura parecida a un lobo que venía por ella-

-Pues espero que sea así. No pienso andar cuidandot…-recibe una patada de un animal y cae hacia atrás junto con Kagome, ruedan unos cuantos metros más allá alejándose de los animales. Aunque en una posición bastante comprometedora. El sobre ella. Y podían percibirse el uno a otro sin ninguna dificultad, la mira a los ojos y le brinda una sonrisa-

-¿Quién era el que no se podía cuidar solo o valerse por sí mismo?

Cinco días…

-Yo… ya no podría soportar, ni dos más segundos cerca de ti. –era verdad. Esa chica "no" soportaba estar cerca del, (oh lo siento. Creo que estoy dando demasiada información) no es que no soportara, más bien intentaba de evitarlo lo más posible.

-Eso no es verdad, estas así porque yo te gusto y lo sabes. –Le pasa el dedo por su mentón, y la mira seductoramente. Un momento… ¿Qué sabía el si le gustaba a la chica o no? Bueno, que yo sepa hasta el momento no se ha conocido un… sexto sentido de chicos.

-Escucha. Ni muerta, jamás. –lo mira a los ojos temblorosa, Kagome temblaba al ver que se acercaba a ella, que se preocupaba. O simplemente le decía cosas que de una manera indirecta, le demostraba su cariño. Pero… era tan orgullosa que no iba a dar el primer paso.

10 día…

-¿Cómo que cada uno tome su camino? –pregunta el muchacho inquirido, últimamente habían tenido una muy buena relación, ellos dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería irse? A él, no le cavia en la cabeza. Milagrosamente había sido y había tenido buenos modales delante de ella. ¿Pero ahora?

-Somos totalmente opuestos, yo quiero ayudar a la gente que aun esta sobreviviendo ahí afuera. Y tu… me retienes… -se aleja del.- quiero ayudarlos…

- ¡No puedes! Kagome… te necesito –susurra en un tono bajo.

En lugares extremos…

-¿Cómo no comprendes? ¡Maldición! –grito el muchacho, golpeando un árbol con el puño izquierdo.

-¿Qué no he de comprender? –Pregunto la muchacha asustada, aunque no se alejo del completo- ¿Por qué conoces tanto? De… este lugar.

- Yo… no es por nada especial. Solamente sé que es peligroso. –Sabía que era peligroso, por una razón especifica. Ya había estado ahí, junto a su querida acompañante, el problema fue que… bueno…-

Se crean nuevos sentimientos…

-¡Se que sientes algo especial! Inuyasha, he visto como miras las personas que están heridas. ¡Es que te mueres por ayudarlas! Por favor… hazlo por mí.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, ¿Por ella? Le pedía que lo hiciera por ella, bueno… en ese caso tendría que pensar mejor las cosas.

En lugares extremos…

-¡Odio las cosas que se arrastran! –dijo la muchacha, asustada. Pateando y golpeando a los animales con un palo.-

- Pss. Kagome… ¿Te gustan las arañas? –dijo el muchacho mirando hacia al frente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Qué estúpida pregunta es esa!

-Pues… mira hacia el frente, tenemos compañía…

La chica soltó un chillido, era una araña gigante. Se paralizo y evito vomitar. Odiaba las arañas.

-Ten esto… -le entrega una espada-

-¡Que no te ha entrado en la cabeza que no se ocupar espadas! -dijo sacando la espada de su funda, y colocándose contra la espalda del chico.

Inuyasha medio sonrió, arrogante y le dijo: _Aprende… _

Sin querer, se conoce la verdad.

-Todo es tan perfecto, sabes demasiadas cosas, cuando te hieren te curas en menos de tres días –la muchacha respiraba agitadamente, baja la mirada.

-Kagome…

-Dime…que eres, no me importa lo que seas. Por favor… -rogo la chica.

Una bella…

-Inuyasha por favor, detente… -ruega llorando-

Enamorada de una bestia.

-¡Todo este maldito tiempo me he preguntado que siento por ti! –Le grita, tomándola de los brazos y acercándola a él-¡No comprendo! En todo este tiempo, he intentado alejarme, pero hay algo que me une a ti, ¡maldita sea!

Vaga convivencia

Proximamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-¡Por favor!

Y así comienza esta historia. La peli negra estaba jugando su con su amiga. A "verse" la suerte mediante los números. Eso hacían ambas, mientras esperaban que la azafata dijera que tenían que colocarse sus cinturones, o al menos. De que su amiga se dignara a sentarse a su lado.

-Anda dime. ¡Qué significa lo mío! -estaba haciendo berrinche como niña pequeña, quería que sango, su amiga le contestara lo de su número. Se habían puesto a sacar las conclusiones por los números de los asientos. El de ella, era _41. _Simplificando. Era 5, ese significaba…-

-Inquietud –susurra mirando la revista.

-¿Inquietud? Solo eso –pregunta la muchacha sorprendida- Hay sango por favor, tiene que haber más cosas. Es necesario.

-Ohm, no me has dejado ni siquiera llegar al primer punto, Kagome. Parece que los modales de esperar se te han agotado. –le dice entre risas, bien… Contando y avanzando en la historia. Ellas dos, Sango y Kagome, eran amigas desde niñas, acortando palabras eran hermanas de sentimiento.- Seguiré, y te rogare, que no me interrumpas hasta que diga _punto final._ ¿Está bien? –Kagome, asiste con la cabeza y sonríe.- Las personas que tienen alguna concocción con este número, de alguna manera, tendrán un viaje inolvidable. Conocerán a muchas personas, y encontraran el amor en la peor aventura. Aunque dice: _Te enamoraras de alguien cuyo corazón es de hielo por su pasado. Te enfrentaras a dos polos opuestos; el corazón o el deber. Y tendrás que luchar, para que ese amor, sea prospero. Piensa ahora mismo lo que harás. Porque después tiempo no tendrás. _–sango, la muchacha castaña deja de leer y mira a su amiga.

Ella sin más, no dice nada. Solamente esta callada. Con la mirada perdida: _"¿Encontraras el amor en tu peor aventura? ¿Me enamorare de alguien cuyo corazón es de hielo? _Eso es realmente absurdo. Pensaba ella. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar de alguien en un viaje a su país? Solamente son dos días de viaje. Y es imposible que en dos días se produzcan sentimientos de esa magnitud ¿No? Bueno, ella… Kagome quiero decir, se había confundido, y su mirada permanecía perdida. Aunque después de aproximadamente unos minutos se comenzó a reír.

-Como… como puede decir eso por favor. Son dos días de viaje. Eso es completamente imposible. Además, tiene que estar equivocada de fecha esa revista.

-Claro que no, es la que tú has comprado hoy. Y solamente hoy es válida. Para mañana tendrá otros pronósticos.

Ella resopla y entrecierra los ojos. Verdad, les contare que ella misma había comprado la revista antes. Para divertirse un poco en el camino. Mejor ver antes que comprar las cosas Kagome. Es mejor no saber lo que te atiene. Bueno eso va según yo. Resopla y se cruza de brazos.

-Mejor, ven amiga y siéntate a mi lado como habíamos acordado –sonríe- ahí seguiremos con las cosas.

-Es que… bueno amm, hay un pequeño inconveniente…

-Que…. ¿Tan pequeño?

Sango niega con la cabeza, le había prometido a su amiga sentarse con ella. Pero había un problema con su asiento del lado, simplemente estaba ocupado y ya (Bueno, si a mí me sucediera, intentaría pedir de buena manera que me cedieran el asiento ¿No?) Bien, ese no es el punto. Kagome escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, mientras ella le explicaba las razones.

-¿Como que no te sentaras a mi lado? –Inquirió una azabache-

-Kagome… perdóname, lo siento. –Respondió su amiga castaña- Pero el puesto que estaba al lado tuyo lo han ocupado. Te lo acabo de decir

-¿Por quién? ¡Quien ha tomado ese vendito puesto! –pregunto molesta.

Si yo supiera que quien ocupo el puesto, es juro que no estaría aquí. Y adivinaría unos números para ganar dinero. No falso, si se quien ocupa el asiento. Pero no se apresuren, eso lo sabrán con el tiempo. Y tanto como a mí, y a ustedes les gustara (por mi les adelantaría, pero si lo hago me despiden y no tendrán quien le narre la historia. Volviendo al tema…)

-Ándale… pide el asiento gentilmente, necesito que te sientes conmigo. Además no se quien ocupa el puesto. Quiero sentarme a tu lado.

-Ya lo intente. Pero no quiso. Bueno no con el si no con su compañero, pero no…

-Hay… no se vale, esto ya partió mal… por favor –dijo la muchacha, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose en medio del pasillo-

-Con permiso, con permiso. –dijo un muchacho peli plateado empujando a la azabache. La empujo por dos razones principalmente, la primera y la más importante. ¡Estaba en medio del pasillo!

-Oye… ¡Que te pasa! –Volteándose hacia el chico. Tuvo que cerrar la boca, era muy lindo. Aunque con muy malos modales. Frunció el seño y lo miro con ojos entre cerrados.

-Solamente te estaba pidiendo permiso niña. Además tu… -la mira de los pies a la cabeza. Por la cabeza de Inuyasha pasaban varios vagos pensamientos (Hentai diría yo). Pero solamente se digno a responder…- no moviste tu figura. Necesito sentarme –sonrió y se en el haciendo 42, apoyando los pies sobre el asiento de adelante-

-Suerte con tu querido acompañante Kagome. –Dijo entre risas sango. Le entrego la revista y susurro- Numero 6.

-Pues… tendré que sentarme –reclamo por lo bajo, tomo la revista y se sentó de brazos cruzados, reclamando para sí misma. Oh si claro _¿Por qué no se me ocurrió cambiarme de asiento? _ Sonrió eso, iba a hacer pero…

_La línea 3 con destino a Tokio – Japón está a punto de despegar. Por favor. Abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad… Repito siéntense en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad_

-Voy a… -dijo levantándose

-No puedes, abróchate el cinturón –dijo él. Mientras se levantaba un poco y la hacía sentarse. Se acerco a ella y le coloco su cinturón de seguridad.- Ey, niña no causes problemas. –cerro los ojos al terminar de abrochárselo y después el se abrocho el suyo.

La muchacha frunció el seño, ¿Le había abrochado el cinturón? ¡Le había abrochado el cinturón! Bien, ese ya no había sido un buen comienzo. Lo miro con el seño fruncido y se acomodo en su asiento. Abre la revista y ve el número 6.

El muchacho entreabre un ojo y observa lo que dice. Luego mira su número, es decir, el de su asiento. Y le arrebata la revista.

-El número 6, es el numero de la bestia –susurra desviando la mirada molesto, y cierra los ojos- Procura no leer eso. No necesitas saber más.

Continuara…

- Por lo menos, podrías dignarte a entregarme mi revista. Y decirme tu nombre. –Kagome lo mira, y aunque en contra de su voluntad sonríe un poco. Suspira y le repite- ¿Me entregas la revista? Quiero leer lo que dice.

-No es necesario. Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber. Adamas la revista es una estupidez.

La chica frunció el seño, y para esos momentos el avión ya había despegado. Y había agarrado una altura correspondiente. El chico mira a Kagome y le susurra.

-Me llamo Inuyasha. Y tu ¿Kagome? –sonríe de medio lado, siempre le gustaba estar más informado que las demás personas.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, primero gracias a las que comentaron mi Fan Fic. Y bueno explico, en otro forito que estamos, acostumbramos a subir un tipo de tráiler al principio de cada FF. Es como una promoción al FF xd.**

Capitulo 2

- Por lo menos, podrías dignarte a entregarme mi revista. Y decirme tu nombre. –Kagome lo mira, y aunque en contra de su voluntad sonríe un poco. Suspira y le repite- ¿Me entregas la revista? Quiero leer lo que dice.

-No es necesario. Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber. Adamas la revista es una estupidez.

La chica frunció el seño, y para esos momentos el avión ya había despegado. Y había agarrado una altura correspondiente. El chico mira a Kagome y le susurra.

-Me llamo Inuyasha. Y tu ¿Kagome? –sonríe de medio lado, siempre le gustaba estar más informado que las demás personas.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunta la muchacha sorprendida.

Bien, si retrocedemos un tiempo atrás nos daríamos cuenta de que Sango nombra su amiga delante del chico, aunque creería yo que Kagome estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de eso…

-Pues… Tu amiga te nombro cuando te dijo _"buena suerte con tu acompañante" _muchacha inteligente. –el chico le hiso una burla con el rostro, e intento de imitar la voz de su amiga, después sin más se echo a reír.

¿Buen comienzo? Para nada…

-Inuyasha ¡que egocéntrico eres! –claramente estaba molesta, ¿y quién no? Por parte de ella, quiere su revista…- ¡Quiero mi revista! –dice abalanzándose sobre el chico (lo que podía hacer, ya que tenía su cinturón de seguridad amarrado al borde de su cintura)- ¡Entrégamela! Ese número no solo significa eso, también tiene que ver con el amor. –dijo suavizando la situación.

-¿Amor? –se queda pensativo (raro en el diría yo)- ¡Amor! Qué tontería. –Dijo entre risas- Niña tonta, el amor no existe. –Resopla- Odio enseñar cosas, además…

-Sera que odias enseñar, porque precisamente no sabes nada –murmuro por otro lado la muchacha-

Inuyasha la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras la muchacha se reía. –quería decir, que además ese número siempre ha significado eso. Conoces el _"666"_

-Aamm… Claro, eso va en un número de teléfono. –Lo mira y aprovecha un momento de distracción de Inuyasha y le arrebata la revista- ¿Por qué solamente le vez el lado negativo? En el positivo, habla del amor, la pasión. Y la protección hacia una persona querida… de la necesidad de hacer…

-La necesidad de hacer cosas a beneficio propio, sin pensar en la demás gente. Es frustrante saber que te califican así.

- Es solamente un número… -dice la chica confundida-

-¿Podrías creerme si te digo que, también coincide con mis otras cosas? Tsk! Es aburrido, creerle a una revista.

-Sería mejor que te presentaras. De buena forma, de verdad me gusta conocer a la gente. –sonríe tranquilamente, ahora estaba mucho más tranquila que antes, sin saber por qué. Aunque hasta ella misma pensaba que quizás un cambio haría bien.

Deseaba que el viaje fuera agradable, por lo menos con un muchacho tan engreído como Inuyasha. Bien, ¿Presentarse? Como: Bueno, hola me llamo Inuyasha, y soy el más engreído y grosero del mundo. Bueno, así lo presentaría yo hasta el momento.

-se ríe y carcajea para sí mismo- Bueno me llamo Inuyasha y eso necesitas saber. No creo que lo demás, sea conveniente, ah sí. Y niña, no molestes. No entiendo que haces en un avión. Deberías estar jugando a las muñecas. –Dijo mirando hacia el pasillo, después cerró los ojos olvidándose de todos.

-Agradezco tu presentación –dijo sarcástica y volteándose hacia la ventana.- Y tu gran alago. –susurra.

Cerró los ojos en su lado y suspiro.

Su viaje habia comenzado, y ahora estaban en una altura bastante buena. Unos 450 nudos, bien. La muchacha se acurruco en su asiento. No habia pedido nada de comer, solamente para tomar. Y de vez en cuanto se iba al baño. Habia llegado la noche, el tiempo pasaba más rápido sobre el avión. O por lo menos eso se hace creer. Estaba dormida, con los ojos cerrados y acurrucada en su parte del asiento, aunque se despertó, sintiendo como la cabeza y el brazo de un chico pasaban por su hombro y la mano se posaba en su pierna derecha. Abrió los ojos de golpe y saco la mano del de su pierna. _"pero que se ha creído" _Claramente la chica estaba molesta, pero habia sentido un contacto especial, algo llamado como "filling" se estremeció, y observo al chico, aparentemente dormido, ya que, mantenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Sonrió de medio lado, y negó con la cabeza al ver su aparente mentira.

-Lo has hecho apropósito. –susurro con un tic en la ceja.

-Maldita sea, Kagome déjame dormir. –dijo entre risas acurrucándose contra su hombro. La chica sin más pensarlo, intento de correrse, pero quedaba contra la pared del avión, e igual el chico sobre su hombro.

-Puedes moverte –lo corrió hacia su lado del asiento, sonrió intentando de hacerlo nuevamente pero de manera contraria.

- Estoy bien, gracias –dijo riendo. Y quedándose donde estaba, acurrucándose nuevamente, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Eres… -bufa, y cierra los ojos. Acurrucándose.

Una noche bastante cómoda, creo yo. Aunque nuestros personajes aquí protagonistas, estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Sin contar, de que los movimientos dormidos del muchacho, y sus pequeños susurros no dejaron dormir a Kagome. Aunque cada vez que ella se acercaba un poco más a escuchar, el muchacho callaba y seguía durmiendo. ¿Qué bien? ¡Claro, sí seguro! Y cuando ella intentaba dormir. El simplemente comenzaba a hacer las cosas nuevamente. En resumen, una noche buena no ha sido.

Kagome despertó. Miro hacia los otros lados y las azafatas, ya habían comenzado a repartir la comida. A ella y a Inuyasha le habían dejado: unas botellas de agua mineral, café, leche y algo para comer. La chica miro al muchacho, el cual no la habia dejado dormir y frunció el seño. Aunque después se le ocurrió una idea divertida. Tomo el vaso de agua que estaba en su pequeña mesa y se lo volteo en la cara.

-¡Oye! –exclamo medio adormecido, levantándose un poco y con su propia camisa, sacándose el agua de la cara.

-Buenos días –sonrió- ¿Has dormido bien? Porque, tus susurros nocturnos no me dejaron dormir. –dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El rostro del chico cambio a una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

-Qué diablos, ¿Oíste? –dijo mirándola de una manera intimidante.

-Nada, cuando intentaba hacerlo… te callabas. –lo mira a los ojos. Le provocó estremecerse y desvió la mirada.- ¿Podríamos llevarnos, mejor?

-Quizás si, todo depende de cómo te comportes. Y también de mi… -se cayó y susurro para sus propios pensamientos. "instinto"

-¿De tu…? –lo mira a los ojos, y toma una taza de leche achocolatada.

Mirándola sorprendido, simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-De cómo despierte en la mañana. Espero que para la próxima, simplemente no me despiertes con un vaso de agua. Pieza mejor.

Habia cometido un error, y ahora mismo se daba cuenta de ello. A ella (ni a mi) le gustaría que la despertaran con un vaso de agua fría en la cara. Suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su leche.

-Lo lamento, Inuyasha. No pensé en ello. –baja la mirada.

Lamentablemente, el podría ser un chico fuerte pero no le gustaba para nada. Hacer sentir mal a una chica, ni menos, a ella. Sin saber porque intento revertir la situación…

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no pensar antes de hacer las cosas.

-Que buen consuelo. –susurra con una sonrisa de medio lado, y se levanta.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta mirándola sorprendido, mientras comía un plato de cereal, el cual se lo habia dejado recién la azafata.

-De cuando acá, ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones? –pregunta mirándolo y suspira.

-Niña, solamente preguntaba. Bueno, haz lo que quieras, mira lo que sucede cuando intento ser cortés. Mierda –susurra-

La muchacha miro a Inuyasha y sonrió un poco. Creyó en unos momentos de que el vaso de agua le habia hecho bien. Se rio un poco. Aunque después observo la cara pensativa del muchacho. Como si sus sentidos solamente estuvieran concentrados en una cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella y le sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Tu no ibas al baño?

-Pues… estaba ocupado. Anda dime, que sucede

Rápidamente se escucha un pequeño sonido, poco perceptible al oído sordo. El muchacho, tomo la mano de Kagome y la llevo rápidamente a su asiento. Ella se sorprendió ya que del baño acababa de salir, la señora que lo estaba ocupando y habia perdido su puesto.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunta intentando de sacarse, mientras él le ponía el cinturón de seguridad.- Basta, ¡déjame! –Dijo golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en su pecho-

Inuyasha le agarro la mano, al segundo intento de tocarlo y le presiono su puño.

-No vuelvas a intentar de tocarme. –sentencio. Aun sosteniendo su mano-

-Entonces… -asustada, y un poco sonrojada lo miro a los ojos- dime que sucede…

-El avión suena extraño. –dijo sin detenerse a medir las palabras, si hubiera pensado un poco mas, le hubieran creído…

-Cállate, no molestes Inuyasha, no eres técnico de aviones. –le dijo evidentemente molesta. Le estaba jugando una mentira. ¡Pero no se juegan con esos temas!

-Es que… no es una broma. –se escucho un crujido en la parte posterior del avión.

Inuyasha se levanto. Un poco, pasando sobre Kagome y mirando hacia afuera, su rostro. Solamente pudo llenarse de pánico, por primera vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANTERIORMENTE… **

-El avión suena extraño. –dijo sin detenerse a medir las palabras, si hubiera pensado un poco más, le hubieran creído…

**Porque me sucede esto, no comprendo porque tiemblo cada vez que me acerco a él… acaso podría ser… **

-¿Amor? –se queda pensativo (raro en el diría yo)- ¡Amor! Qué tontería. –Dijo entre risas- Niña tonta, el amor no existe. –Resopla- Odio enseñar cosas, además…

…

-Qué diablos, ¿Oíste?

**VAGA CONVIVENCIA. **

Capitulo 3

El, Inuyasha habia mirado hacia afuera con temor plasmado en su rostro, con el poco tiempo que la chica conocía, y con la aparente arrogancia que demostraba, nunca se habia imaginado la cara del chico así. Aunque se dio cuenta de la situación, y no pensó más de dos veces para correrlo.

-Inuyasha quítate. –Dice tartamudeando-

Estaba completamente nerviosa, ¿Qué podría hacer? Sentía el calor del cuerpo del chico chocando contra cada poro de su cuerpo, su respiración se agito aunque frunció el seño.

-¡Que te quites!

Silencio.

-Oye… Kagome… -mira hacia abajo topándose con el rostro de la chica muy cerca del suyo. Ésta se sonrojo y lo observo fijamente- ¿Tienes… seguro de vida?

Simplemente, ¡pero qué estúpida pregunta! Solamente le faltaba preguntarle que si era donante, en cualquier caso la respuesta seria: sí. Ahora, después de tanta meditación interna volvió a la realidad, casi con un balde de agua fría. Solamente al escuchar con toda tranquilidad la voz de la azafata dirigiendo speech.

"_Queridos pasajeros, por favor no se alteren, estamos pasando por unas fallas técnicas en el avión. Con toda calma les pedimos que permanezcan sentados en sus asientos con los cinturones abrochados."_

Que habia visto Inuyasha. Lo miro y observo su rostro, tranquilo y sereno. Pero a la vez perplejo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Vio y disipo a toda la gente del avión; habían ancianos, niños, bebes, padres. Llorando y abrazándose, mientras otros sostenían un rosario en la mano rogando por sus vidas, y luego ella. Nada, mentira. Se vio a si misma pero no distinguía nada diferente, excepto frio, mucho frio. Temblaba y convulsivamente. Inuyasha se volteo hacia la chica y le coloco una mano en la frente. Se acerco a ella casi por instinto y la rodeó con los brazos.

-Kagome… Kagome estas temblando. –susurra frotándole la espalda, intentando de darle valentía.

-Y… eso desde cuando a ti… te ha importado. –susurra intentando de zafarse del.

Silencio nuevamente. Solamente el muchacho estaba "intentando" de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para la situación.

-Ya le hemos informado a los pasajeros, necesitamos encontrar una solución.

Eso era casi imposible. ¿Qué ha pasado? deben preguntarse, se les habia acabado la gasolina de un motor, pero aun así creían que podrían aterrizar sobre algún lugar que tuviera la cantidad de metros planos necesitados, aun así. Lo único que habia alrededor de aproximadamente unos 24 kilómetros, era solamente agua. Tenían que avisar a la torre de control.

-Todos deben estar tranquilos. –susurra apretando uno de los botones del tablero.

Cada motor del avión tenía su propio estanque de bencina. Más uno individual de emergencia, pero solamente para eso.- Cambiaremos la dirección de los motores, haciendo que el motor que ha fallado sea una pieza que no sirva de nada. Solamente espero que funcione.

Todos confiaban en el, después de todo era un piloto capacitado hasta para salir del mismo infierno con el avión adelante, y esa era su misión. Todo estaba tranquilo, habia logrado controlar la situación. Inuyasha por su parte tenía todos sus sentidos agudizados alrededor. Escuchaba claramente los sonidos, y crujidos del motor, algo que al simple oído humano es casi imposible hacerlo. El piloto, apretó el botón con el cual se conectaba, y hablo por el audífono.

-Aquí línea tres con destino a Tokio-Japón, respondan. Repito respondan.

_Aquí desde la central de la torre de control, ¿Cuál es el problema? _

-Ha fallado el motor número 3 del ala izquierda.

_Que tan grave es el daño._

Todos los que estaban a cargo observaron el medidor y abrieron los ojos, aterrados.

"_A todos los pasajeros, se les dirige el capitán, hemos tenemos fallas técnicas y haremos un aterrizaje de emergencia, ruego a ustedes mantener la calma, tenemos todo bajo…_

Se escucho una explosión del ala izquierda del avión, he hiso explotar todos los vidrios cercanos a este. Kagome se lanzo a los brazos de Inuyasha al ver como el vidrio se rompió y el humo negro junto con las llamas se hacía presentes. ¿Control? Estaba todo bajo ¿CONTROL? Por favor. Todos los pasajeros entraron en colapso, gritos, el pánico, el miedo y el sufrimiento llego hasta lo más dentro de su alma. Y lo que la rompió en llanto era escuchar los gritos de los niños.

_No pensaba que los accidentes de los avión, vinieran de un momento a otro, simplemente estaba lejos. O al menos eso pensaba. Siempre le decía a mis padres que nunca me pasaría nada grave. Y ahora ni siquiera habia alcanzado a despedirme. O simplemente decirles un simple te quiero._

**Explosión. **

Inuyasha rodeo y apego a la azabache a su pecho.

Los alaridos de la gente, al ser alcanzadas por las llamas y simplemente ignorar la ropa que tenían puesta o simplemente la edad, a todas le tomaba por igual. Era como un castigo maldito enviado por el mismo demonio, los llantos de bebes era lo que más impactaba.

**Gritos.**

"_¡Mama! ¿Dónde estás!" _Gritaba desesperado un niño de apenas cinco años.

"_Ayuda por favor" _suplicaban las mujeres rezando una y otra vez el rosario. En las yemas de sus dedos estaban marcadas las perlas de este, por la fuerza que lo tenían agarrado y rezaban. _"Señor ayúdanos, no dejes que seamos consumidas por este suplicio."_

_Sus plegarias no han sido escuchadas._

**Impacto. **

"Sentir el calor, ardiendo a la par con mi sangre y el ritmo de mi corazón acelerado. Las llamas del avión estaban alcanzando los asientos en el cual estaba sentado."… Espero sencillamente estaba amarrada, tenía una mano lesionada, sin contar la herida, y el pedazo de vidrio que tenia enterrado en el hombro izquierdo, el grito de dolor solamente no salió de su ya que el humo opacaba todo el sector. Se habia resignado a morir de esa manera, calcinada. Cerró los ojos. Aunque oyó un grito.

-¡Kagome!

La pared del avión fue rasgada con una facilidad increíble, parecía que estuvieran rasgando un pedazo de papel mantequilla.

Al momento de despertar todo estaba oscuro, completamente. Estaba en un lugar seguro. Acolchada suavemente sobre unas hojas de gran tamaño. Miro hacia su lado y estaba ahí Inuyasha con un fierro atravesado en la pierna izquierda, no pareciera aparentar dolor, aunque sí. Por la profundidad de la herida, a cualquier ser humano le hubiera dolido. Se miro ella y se toco la garganta. Sentía que le ardía. Su cuerpo temblaba.

-Has despertado. –Susurra acercándose a ella- Niña, si que causas problemas. Casi mueres calcinada. –no entendía como habia salido y llegado a ese lugar. Miro a Inuyasha confusa y llevo una mano a su cabello, le dolía la cabeza. Se encogió de dolor y se arrodillo-

-Inuyasha… tu pierna, está muy mal. Tienes que… sacarte eso de ahí… -después de decir eso el muchacho miro con indiferencia el fierro incrustado y se lo arranco emitiendo un pequeño gemido. Tomo una cuerda que habia ahí. Y se hiso un torniquete arriba de la herida. Sanaría en pocos días, lo sabía.

Habia que ayudar a los demás. No se podía quedar ahí. Se escuchaban los gritos y alaridos. Aun a esa distancia, fijo su vista en el cielo y lo observo rojizo. Se palideció y se dio cuenta de algo.

Estaban en medio de la nada. Giro su vista hacia Inuyasha, lo vio borrosamente y se desmayo.

**CONTINUARA. **

**AVANCE…**

-Hay que ir a recoger cosas. –Susurro el ambarino poniéndose de pie- Hay que ir a donde estaban los demás.

-Quiero ir a ayudar a los demás por favor –susurra levantándose lentamente. Su tobillo le jugó en contra y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie. Serás un estorbo. –susurro arrodíllense frente a ella.

(*)

Se escucho un gruñido desde los arboles. Inuyasha volvió su rostro hacia allá y gruño entre dientes.

-Estamos en territorio ajeno… hay que volver a la costa


	5. Chapter 5

**ANTERIORMENTE… **

-Kagome… Kagome estas temblando. –susurra frotándole la espalda, intentando de darle valentía.

**Siempre habia visto los choques de aviones, muy lejanos a mi realidad. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo está a los pies y el alcance de uno. Tu seguridad y tu vida. No la tienes comprada. **

"Sentir el calor, ardiendo a la par con mi sangre y el ritmo de mi corazón acelerado. Las llamas del avión estaban alcanzando los asientos en el cual estaba sentado. He aceptado mi destino. Y morir calcinada."

-¡Kagome!

**VAGA CONVIVENCIA**

Capitulo 4

Desmayada o no. La preocupación seguía completamente presente, no podía quedarse completamente tranquila, sabiendo que su amiga. Estaba en el avión, quizás en que parte de la isla. Rogo que su cuerpo respondiera, pero… nada.

El muchacho rápidamente antes que tocara el suelo, la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo en sus brazos. La observo a los ojos, era una simple humana que ahora estaba en las manos de uno de los seres más repugnantes de la tierra. La presiono contra él, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a ella? La habia observado durante los últimos años y nada que nada. A lo que me refiero es, que no tenía ningún parecido con la chica que el buscaba. Y claro, tendría que estar muerta. Sonrió melancólicamente, agradeció mentalmente que ella estuviera desmayada, no quería que lo observara mientras sonreiría de esa manera. Negó con la cabeza y decidió adentrarse en la isla. Prefería no estar cerca de la costa, si no. No dudaría dos veces en ir a ayudar a las personas. Y además, quizás adentrándose encontraría, comida y agua.

-Maldición… -susurro.- ¡Maldición! –Repitió alzando la voz. Aparte de sentir como se enfriaba el cuerpo de la joven que llevaba a cuestas, se le habia olvidado el camino.- Ya ni me acuerdo, por donde era.

Camino, y camino sin rumbo alguno. Hasta que al final. Encontró una cueva, estaba bien escondida entre los árboles, así que dedujo que nada lo habitaba. Y así fue. Al momento de entrar logro comprobar lo que ya sospechaba. Observo la cueva y dejo a la chica en el suelo. No era un hotel de 5 estrellas. Pero era acogedor para ambos. Y sabía que podría dormir muy alejado de la muchacha si le apetecía. Bueno… solo "si".

Kagome, movió y llevo una mano a su cabeza. Le dolía, estar en contacto con las llamas, y vivir una experiencia casi de muerte podía producirte muchas cosas. Agradeció que simplemente fuera un dolor de cabeza. Se volteo hacia Inuyasha y de inmediato soltó un gemido de dolor, una piedra se la habia enterrado en la herida. El joven sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y la incorporo un poco. Pensó que quizás le diría algo gentil, pero ya sabemos. Es Inuyasha…

-Ten más cuidado, ¡Tonta! –la toma de los hombros y la observa con cautelo.

-Gracias, supongo… -lo mira y se sienta en el suelo mirándolo, aunque sin contar que él era tan alto que si se volteaba a mirarlo, llegaba a la altura de sus labios.- ¿Quién… quien me saco?

-No… recuerdas ¿nada? –pregunta con un tono de alivio, claramente le agradaba salir de esa duda.

-¿Fuiste tú? –pregunta, sin medir el ancho de la situación. Bien… veamos, un simple humano no podría rasgar la lata del avión, como si fuera un simple pedazo de papel de mantequilla. Y exponerse a las llamas del fuego, si su piel podía quemarse con facilidad. Miro con incredulidad al chico.

-No tengo por qué decirte eso. Además, es completamente increíble. ¿Cómo crees en esas tonterías? De esa manera se comprueba que solamente eres aún una niña.

-Pues… solamente, quería… simplemente. –se molesta y se aleja del gateando.- Olvídalo, sea quien allá sido. Gracias. -Dijo cerrando los ojos-

Ese "sea quien allá sido, gracias" no convenció mucho a Inuyasha, de hecho simplemente logro que dudara. Pero por lo visto no recuerda nada, y ahora solamente él en vez de pensar. Tendría que descansar, el muchacho llevo una mano al torniquete que se encontraba en su pierna y luego bajo hasta la herida. Afortunadamente habia dejado de sangrar. Sonrió un poco: ¿A quién engañamos? Sabía perfectamente que eso sanaría rápidamente…

Pasaron las horas, los minutos y los segundos. Con ese transcurso del tiempo se noto el cambio en la temperatura.

-Inu…yasha. –Susurro Kagome, mientras habría los ojos lentamente.- Estas… ¿despierto?

El muchacho gruño, y abrió los ojos.

-Ahora sí. –refunfuño.

La muchacha tembló y se volteo hacia Inuyasha, lo miro: ella si comenzamos a describirla (cosa que a mí la tonta escritora se me olvido), estaba con su ropa rasgada y empapada en algunas partes de sangre, quemaduras. Y polvo, su rostro estaba pálido, resaltaba con la oscuridad de la noche. El clima seguía descendiendo, cada vez más; y claro está, estaban en invierno perdidos en la nada.

-Tengo… frio… -se abrazo a si misma mirando al muchacho. El cual, tenía su camisa rascada en la parte delantera del pecho y dejaba ver algunos rasguños que se habia hecho. Por otra parte estaba llena de polvo, y ahora la camisa que en un momento era blanca. Ahora habia pasado a tomar un color grisáceo.

-Y que quieres que…

Lo interrumpió.

-Puedo… ¿pedirte algo? –Pregunta mirándolo de reojo.- Por favor. –rogo nerviosa.

El chico cambio su tono de voz y la observo. Sin comprender que le iba a pedir la miro de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto, con un tono de voz sereno. De alguna manera tranquilizando inconscientemente el tono de voz de la muchacha.

-Abrázame. –le dice rápidamente. Cerrando los ojos, omitiendo a ver su reacción-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Inuyasha estaba confuso, no habia escuchado bien. O al menos eso quería creer.

Kagome abrió los ojos, y se medio volteo hacia él. Le sonrió un poco y volvió a repetir.

-Te estoy pidiendo que me abraces… es que… tengo mucho miedo, y frio. Pensé que quizás… -acto seguido el joven lo dudo en pasarle un brazo por sus hombros, con cuidado claro, para no dañarla. Y la atrajo hacia él.

La chica se acerco más hacia el muchacho, hasta colocar la cabeza contra su pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su piel, porque su camisa estaba rasgada, coloco una mano en el estomago de Inuyasha, y después cerró los ojos.

Inuyasha, ahora meditaba lo que hiso, pero luego negó con la cabeza, y pasó el otro brazo por la cintura de la chica. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esa simple humana? Tenía una esencia especial, que hacía que su instinto quisiera protegerla, cuidarla y acunarla entre sus brazos. De alguna manera no dejar que nadie más se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello. Pero… ¿¡De que cosa estaba hablando? –Frunció el seño- _"Nunca antes me habia dedicado a partirme la cabeza pensando en estas tonterías. Que idiota soy" _cerró los ojos, apoyando inseguramente la mejilla sobre la nuca de Kagome y se durmió al cabo de unas horas.

Amaneció, despertó en la misma posición. Anterior, habia notado que Kagome aun dormía entre sus brazos. No quería despertarla. Pero tenía que moverse si quería buscar más cosas. Y una cosa, no podía distraerse con tontos sentimientos, según él. Espero que la azabache despertara, y se separo de ella.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –pregunto por primera vez con un tono cálido.

-¿Y a ti…? Primera vez que preguntas eso.

¿Qué? Veamos, estaba intentando de ser amable, pero no podían mantener una sana convivencia. Resopló y la observo con los ojos encerrados.

-Olvídalo niña. Hay que ir a recoger cosas. –Susurro el ambarino poniéndose de pie- Hay que ir a donde estaban los demás. De seguro ahí quedaron muchas cosas, que servirían-

-Quiero ir a ayudar a los demás por favor –susurra levantándose lentamente. Su tobillo le jugó en contra y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Soltó un gemido de dolor y observo su pie morado.

-Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie. Serás un estorbo. –susurro arrodíllense frente a ella. Le coloco una mano sobre el tobillo y resoplo.- Que tonta eres, tiene que tener un poco mas de conciencia.

-Lo lamento. ¿Sabes qué? Lamento estorbarte con mi presencia. No quiero hacerlo, por eso. No me importa si tengo que ir arrastrándome hasta donde se encuentran, pero los iré a ayudar. –sentencio.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos y se rio entre dientes.

-Me gustaría verte hacerlo.

Luego de eso la muchacha frunció el seño, y aparto de un manotazo la mano que el chico aun sostenía sobre su tobillo y se levanto. Coloco una mano en la piedra de la cueva utilizándola como apoyo. Vio como el chico se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, por más que le doliese caminaría hasta llegar.

Camino, camino y camino.

-¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguirme? –susurro apoyándose contra un árbol. La herida de su hombro se habia reabierto, respiraba agitadamente y cerró los ojos unos momentos, esperando respuesta.

-Hasta que te des cuenta, que estas caminando sin rumbo alguno. Quiero que me pidas ayuda, precisamente para poder llegar al campamento en donde están los demás.

-Que… altanero eres. –susurro abriendo sus ojos café chocolate y mirándolo fijamente.

De entre los árboles. Y él lo más profundo del bosque se escucho un gruñido, Inuyasha se volteo casi al instante de oír unas ramas quebrándose cerca de ellos y susurro entre dientes.

-Estamos en territorio ajeno… hay que volver a la costa. –dicho esto se acerco a la muchacha.

Kagome se volteo en el momento que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, apegándola de espaldas a él y susurrándole en el oído. La muchacha se estremeció y se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué… sucede? –pregunta temerosa.

-Solamente… no te muevas. –susurro nuevamente con la vista fija hacia la oscuridad de los arboles.

Apegando más a la muchacha a él, haciendo que pegara su espalda contra su pecho. Y en ese momento se apareció una pata a escasos centímetros de ellos. Se le acelero el corazón y en su rostro se plasmo una mueca de terror.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué… son esas cosas? –tartamudeo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**AVANCE…**

-¡Cuidado! –le grito a la muchacha.

Inuyasha gruño y se dispuso a atacar.

Sintió un gran alivio al ver que sus amigos estaban bien. Se acerco a sango y la abrazo.

-Me alegro que estés bien. –susurro Kagome, apegándose a su amiga. Tenía miedo, aunque después lo que habían visto sabía que tenía que ponerlos sobre aviso.- ¿Cuántos… heridos hay… acá? –tartamudea, con miedo a la respuesta.

-De seguro… mucho mas de los que se encuentran bien.


End file.
